Chapter 3 Of Finding the Cullens
by MsLovelyAngel
Summary: new chapter of the Finding the cullens


Part 2 of Chapter 2

Jacob is trying to think of something to say. Bella sees the expression on his face so Bella interrupts his train of thought ….

"What is it Jacob?"

"Bella, how ….are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Jacob"

"Bella, are you sure? Since Edward left you've been a little distance."

"Jacob, I've been looking for a way to forget about him."

"Have you heard from him lately?"

"No, I haven't heard from Alice either."

"… wait, who is Alice again?"

"She's the physic one."

"Oh yea, the one who dates the one with the bright hair, right?"

"Yes, Jacob and his name is Jasper."

"Yeah, Yeah Jasper, Casper whatever his name is as long as they don't come back I'm cool."

Bella got the are you serious face and thought how could you judge you're a werewolf.

"Jacob, what's your deal with vampires, last time I checked you're not exactly human."

"Well at least I don't sink my fangs into an innocent person and bleed them dry and move on to the next ."

"Not all vampires do that, Jacob."

"What vampires you know that don't leech on humans?"

"The Salvatores don't do that"

"Who are they?"

"They are another family of vampires."

"Seriously, is everyone vampires now?"

"Not everyone is a vampire, Jacob"

"Seems like it."

"Don't worry they won't come to Forks or anywhere near Washington."

"Where do they live anyways?"

"Mystic Falls, VA"

"How do you know them anyways?"

"They're friends of Edward"

"How ironic…"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't know vampires had friends."

"Will you stop it!?"

"Sorry, Bella it's my wolf thing"

"No it's your being an ass thing" 

After their conversation Bella and Jacob ended up walking up on a street before they get to the beach. When they saw the Chevy Camaro convertible that looked like Damon's but she wasn't sure…..

"Is that…"

"Is that who Bells?"

"WHAT!"

"I said I think Jacob"

As the car got closer she saw the driver's face and she knew that it was Damon but why was he here we just talked on the phone a couple hours ago. The car suddenly pulled over she saw Damon and Stefan in the front.

"Well, hey there Bells.."

"Damon, how many times do I have to tell you to never me that?"

"Only her friends can call her that" Jacob said mean-mugging Damon.

"Hey, we don't want any trouble… uh…" Stefan said trying to get Jacob's name.

"Jacob" Jacob answered.

"Hey, I'm Stefan and this is my older brother Damon." Stefan said while grabbing Damon's shoulders as if it was a warning to be nice.

They both nod to at each other not saying a word.

"Hey Bella"

"Hey Stefan"

"Do you mind if we talk…. It's important?" Damon asked.

"Whatever it is you need to say you can say it in front of me." Jacob said with his arms wrapped around her like they were gonna kidnap her or something.

"Bella, it's about important" Damon said looking up at her from drivers' side of the Chevy Camaro.

Awkward Silence…

"Bella, do you want me to stay?" Jacob asked.

"No, Jacob you can go I wanna talk about him alone." Bella answered

Jacob gives Bella a hug and said that if she needed him that he will be with Quil and Embry.

"Ok Jake" Bella says as Jacob walks away.

Damon and Stefan parked the car on the side of the road and got out and stood near the car and started to talk.

"Guys, what's going on?" Bella asked.

"Umm… how can I…?" Damon started to say looking at Stefan for assistance.

"What's going on with Edward?Have you heard anything from him?" Bella demanded to know what they knew if they knew anything.

"Well, Bella there's something you should know about…." Damon said staring at Bella as if he was trying to send her a message.

"What is it?" Bella asked regretting that she even asked in the first place.

"Before I tell you we should give you a history lesson", Stefan said.

"On who?" Bella asked.

"Alright Stefan kill the suspense!" Damon shouted at Stefan. "Her name is Katherine Pierce".

"What does she how to do with Edward?" Bella demanded.

"Katherine is a very evil vampire but she was born human first and was turned by a friends' friend back in 1492. But before that Katherine got pregnant by….." Damon said pausing and looking at Stefan to finish the story.

"Damon, stop she doesn't need to know the rest". Stefan stopped Damon mid- sentence.

"Stefan, she needs to know what he did!" Damon yelled.

"Who did what?" Bella said as she was about to cry or have a nervous breakdown.

As Damon and Stefan was arguing about what Bella should or shouldn't know, Bella was pacing back and forth trying to figure out what who did and if Edward was in trouble.

Finally Stefan said, "Bella, Edward…. he did something with Katherine."

Damon got tired of Stefan being suspenseful and said "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD EDWARD SLEPT WITH KATHERINE AND GOT HER PREGNANT!"

"WHAT!" Bella yelled crying, trying not to hurt herself by banging on Damon's car.

Bella picks up a big rock and she looks at Damon's car like she wants to throw it at the car but before it left her hand Damon swooped in and grabbed her hand to make her drop it and holds on to her to try to calm her down.

"Come on Bella my car is not worth the price of you wanting to kill Edward even though you can't kill him even if you tried" Damon said shaking Bella.

Bella is trying to escape Damon's grasp… still pissed off at the news they gave her.

"Let go of me, Damon" Bella said wiggling around in Damon's arms

"Calm down Bella" Stefan said trying to get Bella to stop wiggling around and listen to what he had to say.

"NO STEFAN HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME!" Bella yelled at Stefan.

"Bella, I know you're upset at Edward but you're gonna have to get over it." Stefan said compelling Bella to calm down but it didn't take.

"But there's something else you should know about Katherine." Damon said

"What else could I need to know about that evil tramp" Bella said sarcastically. "What else could she probably do next to make me hate her more than I already do?"

"She might be coming to Forks", Damon said.

"For what?!" Bella asked.

"For you…. Bella" Stefan said.

As that sentence left Stefan's lips Bella's arms dropped and she wondered how in the hell is she gonna get out of this without Alice.

TO BE CONITITUNED…


End file.
